happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Mario and Happy Feet (Epilogue)
Chapter 12 is the 12th and final chapter of Super Mario and Happy Feet by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. This Chapter is called, "Goodbyes and Kisses". Plot (In the Lost Kingdom, the group arrives at the Forgotten Isle which is a small island and all packed together) *Phoenix: *remove his fire form* I still pray for my brother. *Terry: *remove his fire form* We all made it. *Toadsworth: I hope we're all okay here. *Mary: No sign of people here. *Noah: I guess we're the only ones here. *Ramón: Not all. We're a group together. *Vivian: I hope Mario is okay. *Rockside: Me too. He's the hero around who can save us all. *Erik: I wish my daddy is okay. *Goombella: It's okay Erik. He'll be fine. *Koops: Glad we're not dead. *Beldam: I thought landing on that cliff was a bad idea. *Kooper: Yeah. It make me itchy like a fuzzy. *Raul: We're alright. *Rinaldo: Look, there's water we can land on. *Toadsworth: Don't touch that. It's poisoned water everywhere. *Rinaldo: Poison? Oh no, i'm not touching that. *Lombardo: Me either. *Nestor: Then why did we choose the place to hide? *Ramón: Just because, we found a island to live. *Stuffwell: *call in his radar* Professor Frankly, call Professor E. Gadd to get us back to the Mushroom Kingdom. (In Rogueport in a small building, Professor Frankly got a call from Stuffwell) *Professor Frankly: Oh hi Stuffwell, is there a problem going on? *Stuffwell: *in voice* Get Professor E. Gadd's attention. He need us to get the group back to the Mushroom Kingdom. *Professor Frankly: Where are you at? *Stuffwell: *in voice* We're at the Lost Kingdom. We're at the middle of defeating Bowser's troop. Call the professor for me. *Professor Frankly: Right on it. (In Professor E. Gadd's lab) *Robo Mario: Professor, are the heroes okay? *Gadd: Yes. They are doing great so far on defeating Bowser. *R.O.B.: Uh Professor, we have a call going on. *Gadd: Answer it. *R.O.B.: Ok. *open a hologram of Professor Frankly* *Professor Frankly: Professor E. Gadd, we have a request. The group is at the Lost Kingdom and send in your robots to take them back at the Mushroom Kingdom. *Gadd: Yes Frankly, i am coming along to see Mario and the gang. *Professor Frankly: I'll call you back later. *R.O.B.: *turn hologram off* I should get back to my creators shortly. Well Professor, let's teleport to the Lost Kingdom. *Gadd: Okie dokie. *R.O.B.: *open portal to the Lost Kingdom* *Robo Mario: Whoa. What a genius. *R.O.B.: Let's get everyone back to safety. *Gadd: Here we go bots. (Back at the Lost Kingdom) *Gloria: I hope Mumble is okay. *Erik: Yes mommy, i sure do. *Atticus: Hey look, something is coming. *Koops: I sense it. *Stuffwell: Could it be? (Wario's airship arrived with the remaining heroes landing on the island) *Toadsworth: Princess Peach! *Princess Peach: Toadsworth, we came back. *Rosalina: We all made it together. *Mumble: Brother. *Phoenix: Mumble. *Memphis: That my boy over the ship. *Mario: Okie dokie. We got everyone together. *Luigi: Wow, i never seen a island like this before. *Nicole: We're back. *Pally: Safe and sound. *Noah: You all made it in. How did the fight go? *Mumble: We defeated Bowser. *Lovelace: Yep. We all did. *Phoenix: Yes. We won! *Wario: We made it back in. *Waluigi: Look like we got the whole group together. *Nicole: Yeah, it's good that we are united again. *Pally: I love it. I wonder what can we do with the airship? *Mario: We can leave it just for now. Someone would pick it up on their way to the island. *Luigi: But the kingdom is not populated by people. No one has ever discovered this kingdom yet. *Mario: I wish some day, a colony will find its safe place for a kingdom to live. *Stuffwell: Um, guys. I have sensed a portal coming in. *Ramón: Another one already? *Raul: Really? MORE TO COME Previous: Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 11) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions